


In the Beginning

by Inkribbon796



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday Post, Gen, Mostly Fluff, OP loves insects, kid!sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Baby Thomas trying to find his place in the world, and Logan finding endless joy in the little things in life. For Thomas’s birthday.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> If Thomas is in quarantine and protecting his team by not forcing them to film stuff, then I’ll have to give him content instead. Not that this is really the best content, but hey it’s what I’ve got.
> 
> Sides: Creativity [both Roman and Remus pre-split], Ethos [Deceit], Morality, Logic, and Vigilance [Virgil]

On the school yard, Thomas was excited. His seventh birthday was going great so far, his friends were amazing, and after school they were going to his house to have cake.

He was young and inexperienced with the world, as were his little Sides.

The Sides were overlooking what Thomas was staring at, the little caterpillar he’d picked up from the ground. It was a little green crawler with a yellow stripe along the sides, and tiny blue dots all over it.

Thomas was inspecting it as Logic leaned in to inspect it.

“What is it?” Morality asked, bouncing up and down, trying to look over Thomas and Logic’s shoulders.

“Is it poisonous?” Vigilance asked, the purple Side hiding behind Creativity, the young prince had a stick in his hand.

“I don’t think so,” Logic held the caterpillar carefully in his hands, it was the exact same caterpillar as the one on Thomas’s hand. He was leaned in so he could see the insect closely. “I think they turn into butterflies.”

“Do you think we can eat it and gain the ability to glow in the dark?” Creativity demanded. “Or maybe we’d poop rainbows.”

“Gross,” Vigilance frowned at him.

“Keep talking,” Ethos grinned at Creativity, he had a yellow shirt with a black salamander on it.

“What’s it going to turn into?” Morality asked, grabbing onto Logic’s shoulder and jumping up and down again.

“I don’t know, but we can look,” Logic was excited.

They were so distracted, and by extension Thomas was so distracted, that they didn’t notice one of the other kids walking over and slapping the caterpillar out of Thomas’s hand and towards the ground, harming the little creature in the process.

“Hey!” Thomas shouted, Creativity mirroring him. Morality was crouching over the caterpillar, clearly distressed. “What was that for?”

“I don’t like bugs,” the kid told Thomas angrily.

“It was my bug,” Thomas shouted. “I found it.”

“Well I’m gonna squish it,” the kid threatened.

“No!” Thomas defended.

“Hit him,” Ethos offered.

“But we’ll get in—” Logic began to refuse.

“Yeah!” Creativity grinned, Thomas smiling as a reaction.

“You don’t move, then I’ll hit you first,” the other kid ordered.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Thomas shouted, Ethos making him yell as loud as possible.

Then the bully ran forward, and Ethos spoke up, looking over at another part of the recess field, “Not yet.”

“But you said,” Creativity complained.

“Wait!” Ethos wrestled for control over Thomas and as a direct result Thomas got hit across the face, knocking him to the ground. The other boy jumped onto him.

He got hit again before the boy was pulled off, the recess aid pulling him away as another aid was tending to Thomas. Ethos putting the tears on especially thick, helped by the fact that Thomas was actually rattled and the tears were real.

Morality tried to complain but Ethos made sure he kept control of Thomas during the ordeal. The caterpillar was already trying to escape and Thomas took the caterpillar to the fence and helped it to crawl to safety on the other side. His parents were called that he had been punched but Thomas didn’t get into trouble, which Ethos was patting himself on the back for.

The more emotional side was becoming increasingly upset. “You meany,” Morality told Ethos. “You hurt Tommy.”

“No, I hurt Derek,” Ethos told Morality. “Cause he was mean and he deserved it.”

“No one deserves to be hurt,” Morality reminded.

Ethos just glared at Morality, “What about Thomas, does he deserve to be hurt?”

“No!” Morality shook his fists.

“If they’re not hurting, then Tommy hurts, and I don’t want Tommy hurt,” Ethos hissed. “And I didn’t get him in trouble, Derek got in trouble.”

“That’s even worse, Tommy didn’t ever  _ try _ to talk,” Morality accused.

“He talked enough, I protected him,” Ethos boasted. “I didn’t see anyone else helping.”

“I protect him better, people actually like Thomas when he’s not being mean and getting people in trouble,” Morality frowned. “I’m going to make sure you don’t hurt Tommy again.”

“Yeah right,” Ethos rolled his eyes. Morality stomped away, clearly angry.

The yellow Side just let him walk off, promising, “I’ll be there to protect Tommy, even when you don’t.”

Logic walked over, holding the butterfly book that Thomas was reading. A yellow butterfly on one shoulder, and the butterfly Thomas had found on his other.

The instant Morality saw Logic, his attention narrowed in on the insects. “He found it?”

“Yes,” Logic smiled, his eyes almost glowing with happiness. “It is a cloudless sul-phur, and since it lives in Florida, we should see more of them.

Creativity ran up, he was wearing huge yellow butterfly wings, then jumped at Logic, “Look at me! I can fly!”

“No! Wait!” Logic shouted before he was tackled by the more rambunctious Side. Morality and Ethos watching, looking uneasily at each other while Vigilance was asleep on a bean bag chair. A tentative peace between the sides.

A peace that unfortunately couldn’t last.


End file.
